oops (my bad)
by geekchic64
Summary: 'Someone's following me at night so I'm going to attack them with pepper spray wait oh my god I know you I'm so sorry.' or: Lexa acts on instinct and it doesn't really work out in Clarke's favor. Or does it?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The 100_

 **A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing this one! Also, so sorry Clarke lmfao. But, anyway, come chat at whatwordsmiss on tumblr if you want to.

Enjoy! X

* * *

There were a few things Lexa was sure of.

The first was that she was being followed.

The second was that she knew she had been followed for about three blocks already.

The third was that she didn't know _who_ was following her, just that they were wearing a dark hoodie – of course with the hood up – had a wide gait, and was slightly shorter than herself.

The fourth thing she knew, was that the pepper spray on her keychain and the three months' worth of self-defense classes were not going to go to waste tonight.

Lexa had seriously begun to mentally curse out Anya in her head for making her go out partying with her tonight. Anya had convinced her that what she needed after a brutal week of work was a night to let loose and just have fun.

So naturally Lexa was the only relatively sober one left at the end of the night, taking care of everyone else. She made sure that everyone had a ride home, that they would text her when they got home, and – most importantly – that they wouldn't do anything stupid.

Like walk home alone in the middle of the night.

Lexa grabbed the can of pepper spray and pushed back the fear that was creeping up her spine. She was completely capable of defending herself (she could have Lincoln on the ground in less than thirty seconds and knew exactly what maneuvers to do when caught in different positions). Still, she _really_ hoped that this person would just leave her alone.

For their sake, of course.

Lexa scanned the sidewalks for anyone else, but because it was so late (well, _early_ ), there was no one other than herself and her number one fan behind her.

Suddenly, Lexa heard the footfalls behind her speed up and grow louder (just like the pounding of her heart). Her grip on her pepper spray tightened.

 _Here we fucking go…_

Many things happened all at once.

Lexa heard a voice right behind her, " _hey, Lexa,"_ as a hand grabbed her shoulder. Acting purely on instinct (and slightly on terror), Lexa whirled around, knocked the hand off her shoulder, and sprayed the pepper spray at her attacker.

Lexa's attacker then dropped to the ground with a scream and Lexa stumbled back a few paces to separate herself. She was about to turn and run, but then suddenly her attacker's hood dropped.

So did Lexa's heart.

" _Clarke?"_

The girl on the ground stopped clawing at her eyes to squint up at Lexa. Her eyes were bloodshot and teary and Lexa felt herself gulp.

 _Oops._

"Of course it's fucking _me,_ Lexa! Why the fuck did you just pepper spray me? Oh my fucking _god!"_ Clarke started coughing and gagging on the sidewalk.

"Well you were the one who snuck up on me in the middle of the night wearing a hoodie! Jesus, Clarke, I thought you were going to murder me!"

Clarke stopped her coughing for a moment to glare up at Lexa.

"Yeah well I still might! Oh my god I think I'm _dying!"_

Lexa rolled her eyes but began digging in her bag looking for the bottle of water she bought before leaving the bar. She knelt in front of Clarke and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Here, let me," Lexa said as she gently tilted Clarke's head back. The other girl looked confused until she saw the water bottle. Clarke held her breath and Lexa quietly chuckled at the other girl's puffed out cheeks.

Clarke started spluttering as soon as the water hit her face and this time Lexa couldn't keep her laughter quiet.

"Are you actually _laughing_ at me right now, Lexa?" Clarke grabbed the bottle and started chugging what was left.

"Your mascara is kind of running right now, Clarke, and it kind of looks like you have war paint on."

Clarke shoved the empty bottle back at Lexa and turned her head to continue coughing.

"I cannot fucking believe this oh my god." Lexa rubbed soothing circles on Clarke's back, trying to calm the other woman down.

After about five more minutes of Lexa chuckling, with Clarke coughing and cursing, the two women finally stood again.

Looking at Clarke under a streetlamp, Lexa had to bite her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing again. Clarke's hair was a mess, her mascara _seriously_ looked like war paint, her eyes were so bloodshot, and she was giving the biggest pout Lexa had ever seen.

Without thinking, Lexa moved in to wrap Clarke in a tight hug. She snuggled into her dark hoodie, but started coughing from some of the pepper spray still on the piece of clothing.

Clarke gently pushed her away and swatted lightly at her arm. "That's what you deserve, you asshole."

"I truly am sorry, Clarke."

Clarke gave a small smile and snorted.

"I still can't believe you pepper sprayed me."

"Yes, well, a figure in a dark hoodie was lumbering behind me for four blocks and then suddenly you were touching me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Yeah, well… whatever," Clarke mumbled. Lexa bumped her shoulder as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Why _were_ you a figure in a dark hoodie lumbering behind me for four blocks anyway?"

Lexa glanced over to see Clarke roll her eyes. Lexa wasn't sure if Clarke's face was red from coughing, or if she was blushing.

"Well, _I_ know better than to be a girl walking home alone in the middle of the night… Well, okay, I _partially_ know better than to be a girl walking home alone in the middle of the night because, I mean, I was still doing it. But! The hoodie and the 'lumbering' as you so nicely described –"

"Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, Clarke –"

"Was for people to think I _wasn't_ a girl walking home alone in the middle of the night. And _obviously_ that worked out so well for me."

"I would say it worked _very_ well. Although, you are a bit on the shorter side to be a man."

"Shut the fuck up, Lexa," Clarke said through a laugh. And then a cough. Followed by several more coughs. "Fucking pepper spray… I cannot believe…"

"Again, I'm _very_ sorry I pepper sprayed you, Clarke. Can I make it up to you?"

Clarke cleared her throat and wrung her hands out in front of her. Lexa furrowed her brow.

 _She's nervous. Why is she nervous?_

"Well, um, actually, that's what I was going to talk to you about. Before, you know, you _pepper sprayed_ me." Lexa hummed for her to continue. "Would you like to go out to grab something to eat? I mean, obviously not now because it's like four in the morning – _and I'm covered in pepper spray –_ but maybe sometime tomorrow? I _was_ going to offer to treat you but I think after this little incident, you can pick up the tab."

Lexa bowed her head forward so her hair blocked her smile from Clarke.

"I think I can manage that."

"Really? Well then… good… It's a date."

Lexa felt her heart flutter.

The two women continued walking down the street until they ended up at Clarke's apartment.

"Right, so this is me. Um… Do you want to do brunch tomorrow? Well, today, I guess."

"Brunch sounds wonderful," Lexa gave Clarke a smile who then returned it with her own grin. Lexa tried to control it, but she exploded with laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" Clarke crossed her arms in front of herself as Lexa leaned on the building to keep herself from literally rolling on the ground in laughter.

"You look like the fucking Joker, Clarke."

Clarke scoffed and turned to walk up to the building's front door. "Fuck off, Lexa."

"I'll pick you up around nine, Clarke!" Lexa called as she started walking backwards down the sidewalk.

"Oh, Lexa? Even though this is going to be a _great_ story – one in which I intend to make as dramatic as possible when retelling it in the future - it's going to take a couple brunches to make up for this, just so you know."

Lexa smiled at the ground and then up at Clarke, the women with war paint mascara, wild blonde hair, bloodshot eyes, and covered in pepper spray.

"Whatever it takes."


End file.
